Talking Weapons Team Soudai
NamikazeSoudai: Soudai had finished up training then eating a light ramen meal with Kirei. She went home to changed, apparently she had something going on with Setsuko later in which would keep her away the rest of the day, that was not too much of an issue for Soudai as seeing that she wanted time to train Chihiro alone. She had went for her to meet at the academy 'playground', false with it's name. People used the grounds for training, and sometimes spars, there were no playground equipment or balls to entertain on with, though perhaps training grounds were the term used to describe a shinobi's playground. The weather was still cruel it seemed even as the day went on, cruel enough to encourage Soudai to go home and change into something warmer. So when she arrived to meet Chihiro she was a few minutes late, "Afternoon." She greeted softly, Soudai wearing all black, warm clothes, Nuibari and the senbon pouch on her body. Guest_HatakeChihiro: “Alright. All set. Today is round two Chi, you can do this.”- Chihiro said these words to herself as she closed the door to her apartment. She had to meet Soudai at the training grounds for a training session. After what happened or almost happened at her last training session with Haru, it was kind of scary to think of what could happen this time. She was going to learn something that was for sure. She walked down the hall and towards the Thunder Gate, stepping through. A loud thunder like sound was heard as she appeared in front of the other gate. She was now at the academy playground, a place she had almost seen her death not too long ago. She walked across the green grass and wooden bridge to the same spot that she had stood in during her academy test. Her eyes wondered up to the tree, the remnants of the branch that Nobu’s hammer had crushed were still there. She shivered at the thought. Looking up at the sun she could tell it was already past the meeting time arranged by Soudai, regardless she waited. The weather had been unusually chilly for Yonshigakure today, it didn’t bother her though. She was used to cold temperature, having been raised in Yukigakure most of her life. The cold breeze reminded her of the forest outside her home and all the animals she used to play with. A few minutes later she snapped out of her flash back, Soudai had arrived.-“Good afternoon Soudai.”-She said gingerly to the girl.- NamikazeSoudai: She would smile, she liked the girl's braveness, it was comforting to know someone like that was on her team, though she was sure Kirei probably wouldn't back down from things. Chihiro didn't freak out when the kunai was thrown at her from that baka Haru, pretty good.. "What weapons do you carry?" She asked kindly, figuring a weapon training was in need so she knew how to use each one, also depending on the weapons perhaps she could teach her a jutsu. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She thought for a moment about the question then answered using her fingers to identify each category.-"I have the basics but I kind of like using senbons a lot. I’m not very strong but I have good aim. At least that's what Nobu-sensei told me once. Since they are a lot thinner than kunai it's easier for them to pierce through the target with less strength. I try throwing kunai the same way but can never get them to go in deeper than the tip."-She stuck her tongue out as Soudai, a little embarrassed to be talking about her weakness. Even so, she had to talk to someone about them and whom better than her own team captain during a training session?- Soudai walked over to the tea house, a probable that Soudai would spend a lot of her time there now considering her enjoyment of tea. The building was new, recently built and instantly thriving with customers and Soudai almost already having her own table when she came there. "Senbons, shurikens, kunais. Each thrown differently, each having different damage capabilities. Which do you know best? Which do you wish to focus on?" She asked kindly while sitting and ordering some tea for the two of them though this time she offered Chichi to pick her own tea. Soudai was getting some black tea with lemon brewed for herself, a common pick and Soudai not wanting to be complicated in the taste at the moment. "I personally have switched between kunais and senbons. Senbons more as of late for that technique of mine." She told her kindly, revealing a bit about herself. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai walked over to the tea house, a probable that Soudai would spend a lot of her time there now considering her enjoyment of tea. The building was new, recently built and instantly thriving with customers and Soudai almost already having her own table when she came there. "Senbons, shurikens, kunais. Each thrown differently, each having different damage capabilities. Which do you know best? Which do you wish to focus on?" She asked kindly while sitting and ordering some tea for the two of them though this time she offered Chichi to pick her own tea. Soudai was getting some black tea with lemon brewed for herself, a common pick and Soudai not wanting to be complicated in the taste at the moment. "I personally have switched between kunais and senbons. Senbons more as of late for that technique of mine." She told her kindly, revealing a bit about herself. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She followed her sensei into the busy tea shop, listening as she spoke. She thought hard about the question of which weapon to focus on. Senbons were light, sharp and easy to handle; at least they were for her. Most people had a bit of trouble handling the small sharp objects and discarded their use because they had less power than a shuriken or kunai. To her a kunai proved useless, since she could never truly land a hit. The kunai always hit the mark or course, she was proud of her exceptional aim, but she had no strength in the throw to make it penetrate the target. Shurikens were one weapon that she had never tried using before, assuming they would have the same result as a kunai. So, she couldn’t really reach a conclusion on the matter. Soudai had ordered tea for the both of them, Chi asked for a simple cup of green tea. She didn’t like drinking tea from public places, she had gotten used to her own brew of pecan nut’s and honey. Regardless, she would enjoy a nice cup of tea.- “I am not very good at using kunai, I have never tried using shuriken and I guess I like senbon the best because they are so small. Kind of like me.” NamikazeSoudai: "Well.." She thought for a moment. Kunais were known as a life blood of a shinobi..She would have to teach ChiChi to use it, even if it wasn't going to be her main range weapons, it was still good for placing marks in trees or throwing a kunai with a exploding tag on it, for cutting trip wires, amongst other uses. "I have used all three. Senbons were the last thing i learned how to use. Kunais have always been there for me but i have always trained myself with both kunais and shurikens in the morning. The shurikens because the belief that most of the weapon will cause damage compared to the other two. It is a star shape object afterall." She smiles as their tea came. She brought hers up to her and sipped lightly, they had plenty of flavors and even if they didn't one could create there own from the spices and leaves and fruits that they had to offer. (and whatever else) "Senbons cannot pierce a lot of things. It struggles even agaisnt flat jackets. In fact so does shurikens due to their small size." She informs her looking over at the small girl, smiling kindly, she had enjoyed her level of cuteness. Chichi looked a little like someone who could be her daughter, if Soudai was old enough to have children. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She listened, her head lowered in a slightly ashamed way. She was bad at using the one thing any and all shinobi should know how to use. Her head would lower with her vision as Soudai kept adding more reasons a kunai was good. Then Soudai added in the benefits of a shuriken which she had neglected to ever try using, Chi’s face was almost at table level at this point. She sat back up as she heard the tea being placed on the table, taking the cup and sipping on it carefully. The taste was decent, a little sour compared to what she was used to but pleasant nonetheless. She couldn’t always have the same tea right? A change was good every once in a while. She swallowed slowly, letting the heat spread through her body as she listened to her point out a few disadvantages the senbon had. They couldn’t pierce most things and struggled even against flak jackets, she put the cup down.-“That’s why I said they were like me.” –There was a small and honest yet slightly sad smile on her lips, her eyes lost on the calm surface of her tea. She was small and could barely cause any damage, she even had trouble making a kunai stick to a practice dummy. Somehow she saw a great resemblance between her and the small metal object called a senbon.- NamikazeSoudai: "Now the advantages of a senbon." She said a moment later. "Precision, such a small point, one could spot the weaknesses in the armor and aim for openings or skip the whole kindness with their weaponry and aim for the neck, heads, or even eyes. Senbons are skinny little things that one would have a hard time seeing, aiming where they would be blinded is a good stratedgy." She points out, picking up her tea cup and drinking it again, now at that temp where it was still warm but one didn't have to worry about burning themselves. She exaimined Chihiro for any facial reactions to her words, Soudai's words were not to make her feel bad for just using senbons. "Any questions?" Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her sad smile turned into a big grin as she heard Soudai talk about the senbons.-“Presicion, little, strategy.”-The words made her fidget in her seat excitedly. If something as small and frail as a senbon could become a deadly weapon with good aim and strategy than maybe there was hope for her yet.-“Can senbons really be that useful?”- She had now forgotten about her drink, her eyes locked on her sensei.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled at her, "Of course..This is actually a weapon but.." She exaimines her cup for a moment. "I imagine i could kill with this.." She said softly, a person from a nearby table looking over for a moment wondering if they heard her right. Soudai smile turned into a grin, pouring herself some more tea. "Are you not feeling confident in yourself?" She asked reading her emotions easily. "I knew someone who was around your size before. She did well.." She spoke of course of her sister Jinora, probably the strongest of the new age jounins. Guest_HatakeChihiro: “I am. I believe in myself.”-Her voice wavered a bit; she wasn’t one hundred percent sure at this point but, she was sure enough to try.-“Someone my size?”-She tilted her head curiously.-“Someone my size did well? Who? How?!”- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai stood up, dusting herself off a little and paying for their tea and living a tip naturally. "I'll tell you another time.." She said softly, yawning a little, it felt like they been together for hours in their short amount of time. "Train, with kunais, with shurikens, with senbons. Know them all, even if you can't throw two of the three effectively, knowing how they react when thrown amongst other ways to train with it will help you counter it when they are thrown at you." She points out, covering a yawn with her hand this time and waiting for Chihiro to stand with her. "Im only 9yrs old, i get tired easily.." She giggled playfully, walking with her when she stood deciding to walk her home to her apartment if she was going home now. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She wanted to pressure the answers to her questions but swallowed her comments as she saw Soudai yawn.-“Yes sensei.”- She stood, thinking of how much she would have to train in the days to come. It was easy to forget the fact that her sensei was three years younger than her; she had gotten so used to her presence that she didn’t even think about it anymore. –“Well then you should rest properly.”- She smiled and walked next to her, heading towards her apartment.- Category:Yonshigakure Era